El color del agua
by Sehren Kou
Summary: Las consecuencias para Waltorana de querer tanto a un niño tan curioso y lindo como Wolfram.


**Título original:** The color of water

**Autoría:** Twyxdust

**Traducción:** Sehren Kou

**Traducción iniciada y finalizada:** 14 de enero de 2009.

**Disclaimer: **"Kyo Kara Maoh!" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de Tomo Takabayashi junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Este trabajo sólo es la realización de fans de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella.

**Comentario****:** OH WOW! Nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora que no subí varias historias que tenía ya publicadas en otro lugar, mil disculpas.

* * *

**»¦« EL COLOR DEL AGUA »¦«**

Nunca le dio mucha consideración antes. Después de todo, el nació como un usuario de fuego (el fuego era conocido como el elemento opuesto), fue criado en una familia que reverenciaba el fuego y pensaba que usuarios de los otros elementos (bien, mayormente los otros mazoku, en general) eran inferiores en términos de fuerza y… bien, ¿quién pensaba en tales cosas de cualquier manera?

Aparentemente, pequeños niños mazoku lo hacían y un fatídico día, este adorable niño, con grandes y hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente, tiró de los bordes de su abrigo y le preguntó: "Tío Waltorana, ¿por qué es azul el océano?"

¿Por qué es azul el océano?

Honestamente, no podía importarle menos por qué era azul el océano ni tenía idea de por qué lo era, pero admitir eso a este niño que lo miraba como si fuera la reencarnación de Shinou estaba fuera de consideración.

Por que… es azul. Así es como el océano está hecho, justo como las manzanas son rojas o las hojas verdes." Explicó, esperando que el niño estuviera satisfecho con su respuesta.

El niño inclinó su cabeza un poco a la derecha, parpadeó sus ojos verdes hermosos dos veces y salió corriendo a la orilla. Waltorana pensaba que era la cosa más linda que nunca había visto en su vida entera.

WvB

"Tío Waltorana, no es azul" una pequeña voz llena de decepción dijo.

El sonido de daño de una pequeña voz tan inocente lo hubo sobresaltado tanto que cayó de su silla. (Se estaba quedando dormido mientras examinaba detenidamente los planos de las nuevas adiciones de la flota naval cuando el niño vino a su carpa –era culpa del sol, realmente -muy fuerte al mediodía, especialmente en estas áreas- haciendo a cualquier Mazoku somnoliento. Realmente.)

"¿Qué pasa, Wolfram? Di a Tío Waltorana que está mal y lo arreglaré…" Dijo, arrodillándose frente al niño que tanto adoraba.

"Tío Waltorana… no es azul", el niño repitió, sosteniendo un tazón de agua.

"...¿Qué?"

El niño sujetó el tazón del agua en su cara, "¡No azul!"

"Claro que no es azul, por qué es… agua, Wolfram."

"Pero dijiste que el océano era azul porque así es como fue hecho."

"Sí, y es verdad… así que, ¿qué está mal?"

El niño olfateó y dijo, "Traté de atrapar las olas en mis manos pero no pude así que Dakascos me dio este tazón y pude poner algunas de las olas dentro pero luego ya no era azul."

El niño dio un sollozo pequeño.

"¿Por qué perdió el color? ¿El océano me odia?" susurró el pequeño Wolfram y por un instante, Waltorana sintió una necesidad de ir a una matanza de humanos. Nunca había tenido tanto este deseo de librar guerras contra alguien (o algo) que hiciera al pequeño Wolfram llorar.

"Vamos, vamos, no llores… ¿por qué alguien odiaría a un dulce niño como tú? Eres el más hermoso y dulce niño en el mundo y cualquiera que diga lo contrario tendrá que encontrarse cara a cara conmigo, ¿entiendes?" Dijo, representando todas y cada una de las palabras.

"Pero..." El niño dijo y luego echó un vistazo tristemente al tazón.

"Oh - bien, eso es… uhh…" Waltorana dijo con inquietud, fijando la mira a su izquierda y derecha, arriba y en el suelo, esperando que una respuesta - cualquier respuesta - estuviera escrita en algún lugar.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

"Bueno, verás, Wolfram, no fue porque el océano te odia, es por qué… creo que Dakascos cometió un grave error en darte este estúpido pequeño tazón," Waltorana explicó, sintiéndose un poco más listo cuando continuó, "el océano estaba triste de ser puesto en tal cosa pequeña que es por eso que perdió su color."

Los ojos de Wolfram se encendieron, "¿En verdad, Tío Waltorana?"

"¡Por supuesto, Wolfram!" Exclamó, aliviado de que Wolfram estuviera sonriendo de nuevo.

"¡Tú, ahí!" Llamó al soldado que soportaba la guardia en la entrada de su carpa. "Ve por la palangana más grande que puedas encontrar, y tráela aquí. ¡Y es mejor que lo hagas rápido o te tendré caminando de regreso a la capital sin zapatos!"

"¡S-Sí Señor!"

"...Eso no fue muy bonito, Tío Waltorana, no me importa esperar," Wolfram dijo, cuando observó al soldado alejarse a prisa.

"Oh, eso está bien Wolfram, sólo fue para alentarlo", Waltorana respondió, moldeando a su sobrino sobre la cabeza.

WvB

"Tío Waltorana," una pequeña voz familiar se manejó para decir entre sollozos.

En la entrada de su carpa estaba Wolfram, con lágrimas amenazando con caer, sus mangas, pantalones y pelo empapados con el agua de mar.

Oh Buen Shinou.

En ese momento, Waltorana pensó que alguien había arrebatado su corazón, cortándolo en pedazos y dándoselos de comer a las aves del agüero.

"Wolfram, mi niño, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó, yendo rápidamente al lado de Wolfram.

Pequeño Wolfram limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y señaló afuera de la carpa. Allí afuera estaba un grupo de cuatro soldados (también empapados de pies a cabeza), sujetando una palangana enorme llena con galones de agua.

... La cual, aparentemente, todavía no era azul.

"Tío Waltorana, ¿por qué no es azul?" Pequeño Wolfram preguntó tristemente. "Dijiste que si pusiera más del océano, ya no estaría triste y no perdería su color."

Waltorana estaba allí de pie mudo. Había fallado a Wolfram y en frente de estos soldados, también. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido la guerra contra esos mugrosos humanos, como si el mundo completo estuviera estremeciéndose bajo él... Wolfram, llorando. El agua, no azul... Wolfram, con lágrimas en sus ojos...

Miró al océano de lejos, luego la palangana, luego cada una de las caras de los soldados, y luego definitivamente, de regreso al océano.

"...De dónde dices que conseguiste esta agua, Wolfram?"

"En la orilla," Pequeño Wolfram respondió quedamente, "...Estos soldados fueron lo suficientemente amables para ayudarme."

(Uno de los soldados casi se desmayó cuando Wolfram dijo esto.)

"Muéstrame", Waltorana dijo.

Así que se abrieron paso a la orilla. Waltorana se arrodilló, llenó sus manos acunadas con el agua, y luego miró fijamente al océano con nostalgia.

Y entonces...

"¡A-HA! ¡_Así_ que eso es!" Exclamó Waltorana tan repente que los soldados saltaron con sorpresa y dejaron caer la palangana a sus pies. Pálidos como fantasmas, recurrieron a Waltorana quién, por la gracia de Shinou, no les puso atención.

"¿Qué es, Tío Waltorana?"

"Conseguiste esto de aquí, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Waltorana preguntó.

"...Sí" Pequeño Wolfram contestó.

"Bien, ahora comprendo por qué no es azul", dijo y luego se puso de pie engreídamente, orgulloso de que hubiera solucionado el problema.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tienes que conseguirla de... ¡Allí!" Waltorana declaró, señalando al vasto mar azul.

"Ohh..." Wolfram dijo asombrado. "Pero... ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí Tío Waltorana?"

"¡HOMBRES! ¡Consíganme la embarcación más fina en la flota y prepárense para zarpar!"

Al no escuchar réplica, Waltorana les recurrió bruscamente. Los soldados se miraron de lado uno al otro.

"¡¿Por qué están todavía aquí?!" Waltorana demandó.

"S-su Excelencia, con todo respeto, Señor, todas las embarcaciones están siendo preparadas para la llegada de la Maou y... -" Dijo el más valiente entre los cuatro.

"¡Consíganme un bote entonces!" Waltorana interrumpió. Por bote o embarcación o lo que sea que flotara sobre el agua, estaba determinado a mostrarle a Wolfram que el agua era efectivamente azul en medio del océano.

"¡S-Sí señor! ¡Ahora mismo, señor!" Los soldados respondieron al unísono, y corrieron a la dársena más cercana, agradecidos de que fueron dejados sin sus cabezas o cualquiera de sus miembros ardiendo.

WvB

"¿Es posible que remes algo más lento que esto?" Waltorana siseó al desafortunado soldado elegido para que acompañar a la cabeza de la familia de Bielefeld y a su sobrino amado.

"S-señor, Su Excelencia, señor, estoy esforzándome señor", el soldado dijo tartamudeando, tomando nota mental de las personas a quienes incluiría en su última voluntad.

"No es suficientemente bueno", Waltorana siseó otra vez.

(Para justicia del soldado, él estaba haciendo relativamente un buen trabajo, Waltorana era sólo imposible de complacer si no fueras un niño rubio y hermoso por el nombre de Wolfram.)

"Tío Waltorana, pienso que este sitio está bien," pequeño Wolfram dijo, salvando al desafortunado soldado de la fría mirada intensa asesina y el incesante sisear de su tío.

"Tú, deja de remar. Dame ese balde", Waltorana ordenó, a lo que el soldado obedeció apresuradamente.

Waltorana extendió la mano al agua, llenó el balde a la mitad, y luego lo acomodó sobre su regazo para inspección.

Los tres miraron fijamente el balde y hubo silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad.

"No es azul", el soldado observó.

"No es azul", pequeño Wolfram repitió.

"...tienes razón. No lo es," Waltorana dijo.

¿Cómo podía ser esto? ¿Por qué el agua no era azul? ¿Todo en este mundo se había ido mal?

Algo definitivamente olía raro en todo esto (y no era solamente debido al olor de agua de mar). Debían ser cosa de los sucios humanos. Tenía que serlo.

"Wolfram, los humanos han hecho esto. Supongo que usaron algún tipo de hechizo contra el océano. Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿comprendes?"

Pero pequeño Wolfram no estaba escuchando. Su cara tenía un gesto fruncido de malestar, sus hermosos ojos verdes que siempre estaban oh-tan-brillantes estaban ahora nebulosos, su piel tan pálida como el lino, sus labios se estremecían, sus pequeñas manos agarraban su estómago...

"¡WOLFRAM!" Waltorana gritó.

"Tío... No me siento... muy bien..." Pequeño Wolfram dijo débilmente, antes de hacer un ruido de arrojar y agarrar su boca con sus manos.

"TÚ, ¡REGRÉSANOS A TIERRA!"

"¡S-sí, señor!"

"WOLFRAM, TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN, ¿VALE? TÍO WALTORANA ESTÁ AQUÍ. NO HAY NECESIDAD DE ENTRAR EN PÁNICO, ¡TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN!"

"S-señor, no pienso que gritarle y sacudirlo de ese modo esté ayudand-"

"¡CÁLLATE Y REMA, IMBÉCIL!"

Y así fue una historia conocida por varios años de como el frío e insensible Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld había arrebatado el remo de un soldado común (y muy desafortunado), para remar furiosamente como si no hubiera mañana, saltado sobre el bote cuando llegaron a tierra con su sobrino pálido y débil en sus brazos, corrido gritando a un grupo de pescadores perplejos de un pueblo cercano y llorando desesperadamente por un sanador, con lágrimas surcando su cara.

WvB

La Maou, de regreso en la capital, pudo solamente agitar su cabeza cuando leyó las dos cartas repartidas por kohi con unos minutos de diferencia.

La primera, aunque un poco difícil de leer porque fue apresuradamente (y horriblemente) escrita, con la tinta borroneada por lo que parecían ser lágrimas y sin sello alguno ni cualquier tipo de formalidad, decía:

_Cheri-_

_Ven rápidamente, es Wolfram, no sé qué hacer. Por favor apúrate._

_-Walto_

La segunda carta estaba más limpia y parecía haber sido escrita por un escribano. Se leía:

_A Su Majestad, la 26ª Maou de Shin Makoku,_

_El hijo amado de Su Majestad está bien, no necesita entrar en pánico. Estaremos regresando a la capital en breve._

_En el servicio fiel de Su Majestad,_

_Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld_

_Cabeza de la Familia Bielefeld, Comandante de la Liga de Usuarios de elementos, Jefe Inspector de la Flota Noval Real, Honrado miembro de la Mesa Redonda._

_PD: Si Su Majestad generosamente ignorara la primera carta que su buena oficina ha recibido esta mañana, estaría eternamente agradecido._

_PD 2: Sería para el beneficio de los ciudadanos de Shin Makoku que investigación adicional sobre las propiedades del agua, en todas sus formas, y sus conocidos efectos a niños nacidos de la línea de la tribu Mazoku más antigua (y más poderosa) sea iniciada inmediatamente. Personalmente recomiendo que Lord Gunter von Christ sea la cabeza de esta investigación. También estoy enviando a investigadores de mi territorio al igual que mis estimados consejeros para asistir en este esfuerzo._

**OWARI**

* * *

Nota de Twyxdust: Sólo para liberar stress, no para tomarse seriamente. Tiene más sentido probablemente con tu 4ª botella de cerveza (o la bebida alcohólica de tu elección) en mano.

Nota de Sehren: Sea por lo que fuese escrito, para mí este es un trozo precioso de fanfiction que sólo no pude evitar traducir, los von Bielefeld son tan lindos y apachurrables aquí.


End file.
